All in a Day's Work
by Seito
Summary: Dick's cover gets exposed, to his English teacher no less. Ugh and there's a robot after them. Not cool at all. R&R


I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are those batarangs?"<p>

Dick glanced back. "Actually they're birdarangs and is this really the time to be asking that type of questions Mr. Johnson?" He ducked under the robotic arm that came towards him. Dick tossed a smoke bomb to the ground.

As white smoke filled the room, Dick grabbed Mr. Johnson's by his arm and ran out of the room. As they ran, Dick stopped to think why he was in this predictable in the first place.

Oh right. Mr. Johnson wanted to have a "talk" with him after school. Dick didn't really like Mr. Johnson. The English teacher thought he was nothing more than a rich brat who used money to get everything in life. In his defense, there were quite a few kids in class that did do that, but for some reason Mr. Johnson thought he was the worst offender, when he wasn't. Personally Dick thought he shouldn't be teaching at a school of rich kids if that was the case, but the man was public figure as one of the more renowned authors in Gotham. In Gotham City, where social standing is practically everything, Mr. Johnson didn't have much of a choice.

Long story short, when Dick had shown up to meet Mr. Johnson after school a robotic alien had smashed into the classroom, sprouting some sort of nonsense that it was required to kidnap Mr. Johnson so that it could bring him back to its home planet for some sort of deed thing.

Dick looked back at his teacher and wanted to sigh. He pulled his teacher into another room and locked the door.

"Oh my god. You're Robin." Mr. Johnson said breathlessly, finally figuring out the puzzle.

"No," Robin said sarcastically back, "What gave it away, the birdarangs? The acrobatic moves? My charming smile?" Bruce was going to kill him later for blowing his cover, but it wasn't like Dick could let his strikestupid/strike poor teacher get kidnapped. No matter how much Dick wanted that happen.

Dick pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. He shed his school jacket and pulled his utility belt from his sleeve, placing the familiar belt on his waist.

"You always carry that with you?" Mr. Johnson questioned.

Dick blinked. "Never leave home without it," he said with a shrug. Then he rolled up his sleeves and stretched.

"Stay here," he ordered, walking back to the door.

"Wait!" Mr. Johnson exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To take care of the robot," Dick said as if all he was doing was stepping out to buy milk.

"But you're just a kid!"

Dick sighed that time. Here comes the usual argument. "Look, Mr. Johnson, just sit tight. This is only gonna take a few minutes. You got nothing to worry about. I've taken down things bigger then than it and I already figured out how to disarm him. I'll be right back okay?"

Before Mr. Johnson could stop him, Dick walked out into the hallway. The robot was flying straight towards him. Dick flipped into the air, dodging the speeding robot and landed on its back. He had seen it earlier that there was a panel on its back. Dick pried it open as he held onto the robot. Quickly he began to pull wires from it. This robot wasn't made very well.

Soon it the robot fell to the ground. Dick leapt off the metal shell and dusted his hands. He located the CPU part of the robot and smashed it. There was no need for the robot to keep its memory. Mr. Johnson already knew about his identity and that was already one more too many.

Dick walked back into the classroom. Mr. Johnson stood up and rushed over to him. He placed his hands on Dick's shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Okay look Mr. Johnson, we need to talk. I know you don't like me, and frankly I don't care. But you now know that I'm Robin. I cannot stress the importance of keeping this a secret. If it gets out that you know, dealing with me is the least of your worries. There are criminals like Joker and Penguin who would track you down and torture you for that information and then they'll come to kill me. Do you understand?"

Mr. Johnson nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

Dick stared at Mr. Johnson, not really believing him. "Despite what you think, I don't use Bruce's money to get my way. I work hard to earn the grades I get and believe me if Batman so much sees a dip in my grades, I don't get to be Robin. I take being Robin very seriously Mr. Johnson. Do you ireally/i understand?"

Mr. Johnson nodded harder. "Yes! You saved my life, keeping your secret is the least I could do."

Dick relaxed. "Alright, so our cover story for when the police get here is we have no idea what the robot was after, we don't know how it got destroyed. After it came crashing through the wall, we ran and hid in this classroom until they found us."

Mr. Johnson blinked. "Well now I know why you come up with such intricate stories for the creative writing class."

"Have to think quick on my feet, Mr. Johnson. Since we're gonna be stuck here for a few hours, I really want help with this term paper you insisted on assigning us yesterday…"

Hopefully, this wasn't going to blow up in Dick's face later on.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


End file.
